1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method for controlling thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus that can provide a guide for deformation, and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses having a flexible display, which can be deformed or have its shape changed, have been developed. Unlike a general flat panel display, the flexible display refers to a display that can be folded, bent, or otherwise deformed, like paper for example.
The flexible display apparatus can be deformed in various areas and in various directions.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for easily using a flexible display apparatus as an inputting means using characteristics of a flexible display.